


Wedding Bells

by shaenanigans



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Jealousy, Just Cause I Wanted To Do This For So Long, M/M, Marriage, Pining, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenanigans/pseuds/shaenanigans
Summary: Shao Fei was there when the invitation arrived in the mail. Zhao Zi's eyes had lit up when he read the wedding card, exclaiming about his awesome Yunlan-Gege and his upcoming marriage. But then there'd been the letter with the Zhao family crest and Shao Fei had never seen a person turn white fast as Zhao Zi had in that moment.





	Wedding Bells

The wedding invitation has been sitting on Zhao Zi's desk for at least three days. Shao Fei is not a nosy person by nature, regardless of his obsession with the then bane of his existence, now boyfriend Tang Yi. What he feels is more along the lines of worry for his junior. Zhao Li An has been moping. Not even bribes of food from Jack could make him smile, mouth seemingly carved into a permanent pout.

Shao Fei was there when the invitation arrived in the mail. Zhao Zi's eyes had lit up when he read the wedding card, exclaiming about his awesome Yunlan-Gege and his upcoming marriage. But then there'd been the letter with the Zhao family crest and Shao Fei had never seen a person turn white fast as Zhao Zi had in that moment.

The Zhao family is well off. Elite even. But Zhao Zi's father gave up all his inheritance to elope with his mom, who was not of their stature. When his parents met an untimely demise in an unfortunate car wreck, his grandfather didn't want anything to do with him and forbade any contact with the family. He had to stay with his grandmother from his mom's side. When his grandfather died and his uncle became the new head, Zhao Zi was invited back but he chose to stay with his grandma. To make amends, his uncle made sure he didn't get kicked out of the police academy. Though being a police officer was his dream and clearly something that ran in the blood of Zhao men, Zhao Zi was too naive and innocent for the gritty job of a cop, sheltered as he was under his grandmother's coddling. If he wasn't a natural technological genius with strong family connections, he would have been in danger of not graduating.

Last Shao Fei heard, though Zhao Li An's relationship with his uncle was civil, familial obligation at best, he was close with his cousin Zhao Yunlan, who coincidentally was also Shao Fei's senior at the police academy. So there should be absolutely no reason for Zhao Zi to be sulking. It's a happy occasion after all, especially going by what he knew of his senior.

Zhao Yunlan didn't strike him the type to settle down. He used to flirt with anything that moved as if he was in perpetual search for the one. Shao Fei can still vividly recall that scandalous affair Zhao Yunlan had with the Bai family's only son. It caused quite the ruckus back at the academy since they had initially been constantly at each other's throats. Which was true he guessed, just not entirely in the way everybody thought.

This Shen Wei must be very special to put an end to Zhao Yunlan's flirting ways. Shao Fei is of the firm belief that finding the love of your life is definitely something to be celebrated.

"Uncle Xinci had a near death experience." Zhao Zi explains that night when Shao Fei's had enough with the moping and decided to confront his junior. "Some underground gang got to the family. Yunlan-Gege was held hostage and nearly died. His fiance was presumed dead for a time. I mean, I get it. Uncle probably thinks someone might come after me all the way out here so he wants me to stay at the Zhao family house where he could have me guarded and to work under Yunlan-Gege. But Meng Shao Fei, I have a life here and and..." Zhao Zi trails off in his rant, head bending down, chin on chest and a blush on his cheeks. "Jack's here." He whispers, and then groaning, he shoots him with his dear Bambi eyes and admittedly adorable pout, the kind that never fails to make the people around him trip all over themselves to cater to his needs. Tang Yi's former right hand man being the biggest casualty of all. "Uncle Xinci is going to be furious if he finds out my boyfriend used to be a gangster."

"He's just your uncle. He can't dictate who you should or shouldn't date." Shao Fei says, hands clamping on the younger man's shoulders as he very gently pushes him down the couch. "And don't forget, Xing Tian Meng is no longer a mob. Tang Yi's cleaned then up and served his time."

"I know that, but I also know Uncle. It's not going to matter. He'll even see mercenary on Jack's background sheet and have him arrested on sight." Zhao Zi whines miserably. Any other time, Shao Fei would dismiss the kicking legs and the jutting lower lip, but the one time he met Zhao Xinci, he looked like the type to shoot first ask questions never. So he can't really fault Zhao Zi for his worries. "I don't want to leave you guys and grandma's house. I've lived here all my life. I don't even know the first thing about Dragon City."

"Don't you think maybe you're overthinking this?" Shao Fei asks, attempting to appease him. He hands over the koala plushie from the side of the couch to join the Teddy Bear Zhao Zi's already clutching against his chest. The younger man turns, nearly knocking Shao Fei over when he plants his face on his shoulder. Shao Fei sighs and wraps an arm around him. He glances at the clock and has half a mind to call Jack and yell at him for daring to go on overtime at his new place of work (that he swore up and down didn't involve killing or maiming people).

"Meng Shao Fei, I don't want to break up with Jack." Zhao Zi laments against his denim jacket, voice muffled and sounding close to tears.

In between figuring out his feelings for Tang Yi and stumbling over the secrets of his birth, Zhao Zi had kept him up to date with texts, rants really, of questions about what to do with a potential boyfriend while complaining about Jack's stupid smile and muscles interspersed with praises to his kindness and the same muscles. Shao Fei admits that he realized too late about the relationship between the couple, occupied as he was with recuperating, closing sister Lichen's case and trying to bridge the connection between Uncle Wen Hao and Tang Yi.

"You're not going to." Shao Fei assures, fingers raking through his hair soothingly. The fact that he's so obviously rattled by the possibility of breaking up with Jack tugs at his heart. Zhao Zi is serious about their relationship. Shao Fei smiles, rubbing his face against his mop of dark hair. His little bunny Didi sure has grown up. "Look, you'll go to the wedding, congratulate your cousin and tell your uncle that you're not going anywhere, and that will be the end of that. I'll even accompany you when you reason with him if you want. And if you're really worried about how your uncle will react to Jack, Tang Yi can accompany him and they can both look devastatingly handsome at a safe distance."

Zhao Zi pulls away from the half-hug and directs Shao Fei with glassy wide, worshipful eyes. "You're coming with me? Even Jack and Tang Yi?" he asks incredulously, and then with his expression falling, he mumbles, dejected. "But the wedding invitation didn't say anything about bringing guests. Is that going to be okay?"

Jack will definitely want to come with, ruthless sappy romantic that he is. He is going to want to meet the potential future in-laws after all. And well, if Shao Fei is going, then Tang Yi will undoubtedly want to come too. After the couple of years they've been separated as Tang Yi served his sentence, and then coming back to the world just in time to Shao Fei getting confined in the hospital from a raid gone wrong, he's gotten overprotective, always watching him like a hawk almost as bad as he does his little sister, Hong Ye. Not that Shao Fei doesn't appreciate what his boyfriend's been doing, but he's a grown adult, a cop and can take care of himself.

"It's a garden wedding, not a closed doors court ruling." Shao Fei shakes his head, knuckling Zhao Zi gently on the forehead. "I'm sure it's going to be fine."

"Ai-yah, that hurt. Don't be mean." Zhao Zi says pouting, mock recoiling away from his hand.

"I didn't even put pressure in it. Stop exaggerating, Zhao Li An." Shao Fei scolds good-naturedly with an eyeroll, then pulling him closer, he asks in a conspiratorial tone, "So, have you met this Shen Wei that Zhao Yunlan-senior is marrying?"

Zhao Zi blinks, then nodding, he grins happily. "I did face-time with Yunlan-Gege once and I saw him in the background cooking. He was only in a black T-shirt. He had really nice muscles, Meng Shao Fei! His arms were very toned and his chest too! He's also very pretty. Prettier than Hong Ye I think. But don't tell her I said that. Or Lao Dao Yi!" he exclaims, with actual half-fear in his eyes, then, "Hey, do you think Yunlan-Gege is going to get mad if I felt up his fiance's muscles when we get there?" He beams. "I need someone to compare Jack's muscles with." 

Shao Fei snorts. "Of course you'd focus on an unsuspecting guy's muscles." He sighs and looks upwards in silent prayer. Even Tang Yi's upper body had been begrudgingly put under Zhao Zi's wandering, probing hands. Shao Fei didn't mind as he knew his junior never meant any malice in his groping. He only hopes that the wedding would commence with no casualties and no other halves potentially losing limbs or vital organs out of jealousy.

Another day, preferably before the wedding date, he's going to have to sit Zhao Zi down and give him a list of things he's no longer allowed to do to other men while in a relationship.

"I can't help it. I try so hard to grow muscles, but it just doesn't happen. Yunlan-Gege is like me that way too. It's like a curse or something." Zhao Zi sighs listlessly at the unfairness as Shao Fei's phone vibrates in his pocket. Taking the device out, he sees Tang Yi's name flashing on the screen and hurriedly excuses himself to answer the call. He'd learned from that one time that Tang Yi can easily go the deep end if Shao Fei goes MIA. As endearing and heartwarming it was to listen to all his voicemails, from angry to adorably soft and pleading, he never wants to cause him unnecessary stress like that again.

"You were not in your room. I went to your apartment, but you were not there either."

Shao Fei knows that tone all too well. "Tang Yi." He replies to the soft greeting as soon as he answers the call, failing to stifle the smile across his lips and the warmth blossoming in his chest. Any other person and he'd take offense at the seeming distrust of his capability of looking after himself, but it's Tang Yi and he simply finds his mother-henning adorable. "I'm fine babe."

"You just got out of the hospital." Tang Yi points out, and the guilt that laces his words about that particular incident ages ago still makes Shao Fei's heart tighten. He's never blamed Tang Yi for what happened. It was an accident and yet his boyfriend still sometimes had the tendency to act as if he'd shot him deliberately whenever reminded. He's also clearly still cross about the fact that the welcome party he received upon release was Shao Fei's drunken ramblings on the hospital bed while hopped up on painkillers from a surgery to dislodge a bullet from his thigh.

"I'm fine." Shao Fei reiterates. He promised to minimize the 'jumping in front of a bullet' call in his blood, to which Tang Yi had simply regarded the vow with dubious eyebrows, catching the lie knowing that his instincts as a cop always tend to take over in the face of saving an innocent.

It's a trait that Tang Yi said he loved about him and frustrated him in the same breath.

Looks like Tang Yi is not going to let this one go easily. All the more reason then for dragging Tang Yi along to Zhao Yunlan-senior's wedding. He can use the distraction of a happy occasion. His senior can even vouch for Shao Fei's incredible luck, tell Tang Yi all the times he got into a tight spot back at the academy and always making it out alive with barely a scratch.

Though on second thought, that might just give Tang Yi more reason to lock Shao Fei in a private room and encase him in bubble wrap just so he could keep him away from the dangers that comes with the job of being a cop.

"Where are you?" Tang Yi asks.

"At Zhao Li An's. He's undergoing a crisis." Shao Fei answers, leaning against the front door frame. He nods at Zhao Zi whose beginning to prepare the table at the adjacent dining room. Jack's apparently cooked enough for lunch and dinner earlier, knowing his additional hours at work. "His cousin is getting married and he's invited. But... " he pauses, sighs. As much as he acts like the possibility of Zhao Zi relocating doesn't bother him, it does. A lot. "His uncle had some run in with an underground gang and their lives were put in danger. It could have been family members that were specifically targeted. I'm not clear on the details. But he wants Zhao Zi close where he could keep an eye on him I think."

There's only the sound of Tang Yi's breathing and his footsteps on the line for a moment, then. "You mean for good?" he asks, and that's definitely the sound of a car door opening and closing.

"Yeah." Shao Fei replies, and he probably doesn't hide the despondency in his voice that well because Tang Yi's voice goes even softer with his next words.

"You don't want him leaving." Tang Yi near whispers, consoling. Shao Fei hears the unmistakable sound of an engine revving up.

"I don't." Shao Fei sighs, then with furrowed eyebrows he asks. "What are you doing?"

"Fetching you."

"Tang Yi." He scolds, his voice stretching on the second syllable in a whine. "I thought you said you have an early meeting tomorrow. Shouldn't you be in bed already?"

"Not without you."

Shao Fei has to bite his lip to stop the absolutely besotted smile threatening to split across his face. "Tang Yi." he says, softly, tenderly with a hint of teasing. "You miss me that much, huh?"

"Two years." Tang Yi answers matter-of-factly and Shao Fei sobers, startlingly reminded of the painful time they had been apart. He's beyond grateful for the early release due to the good behavior of his boyfriend. He's never told anyone this, but the main reason why he went intense with the string of raids on the later part of the previous year was because the thought of Tang Yi away from him, that he still couldn't hold or kiss him like he wanted to, was beginning to drive him crazy with longing. He needed the distraction of case after case else he went nuts.

"I know." Shao Fei says after the line went uncomfortable silent. "I'll be waiting then." He tells him with a sweet smile creasing his lips. "Please be careful on your way. Drive safely."

"I will. I'll see you soon." Tang Yi responds, a beat then. "I love you, Meng Shao Fei."

Shao Fei grins, feeling heat creep up his cheeks as he replies, "I love you too, Tang Yi."

* * *

"Xiao Bai. Why aren't you dressed yet? We're going to be late for the flight."

Bai Yutong cocks his head back to regard his bestfriend standing by the study door and jerks his head moodily. Pursing his lips, he waves him off and turns his attention back to the case papers clutched in his hand. They've closed the case two weeks prior. He's not really reading whatever it is that's written in them. He's acting like an idiot he knows, but he can't help feel upset over what's been happening for the past couple of days since they received the wedding invitation.

"I'm not going."

He hears than sees Zhan Yao pace into the room. "Are you pouting?"

Eyes still on the paper, his lips thin deliberately. Caught. "I'm not."

"You are." Zhan Yao contradicts, as always, and rearranges the papers to Bai Yutong's embarrassment. "You're reading it upside down."

"I knew that." Bai Yutong near hisses, turning to the side and away from the penetrating and judging eyes of the damned oblivious cat. "And I said I'm not pouting."

For someone who's supposed to be a master in reading human behavior, Zhan Yao' always been blind as a bat when it comes to Bai Yutong's affections. Always seeing him through the lens of brotherhood. After the string of dangerous cases happening one after the other since they started co-leading S.C.I. and saving each other's lives multiple times, he'd began to hope again that maybe Zhan Yao this time would finally see him as a potential lover. But of course, it didn't happen. Zhan Yao had remained unflinchingly brotherly towards him.

He wishes he was more like his one time lover Zhao Yunlan who goes for what or who he wants without overthinking about everything. Then again, he was a wanton and a flirt, and he sure as hell didn't have the complicated relationship Bai Yutong has with his childhood best friend. He never had to worry over potentially destroying decades of friendship because of feelings.

"Xiao Bai." Zhan Yao sighs like he's dealing with a particularly difficult child. God he hates that tone. Just because Zhan Yao was born five minutes earlier, he always treats him like he's just a pesky younger brother outside of work. "You've been invited to your ex's wedding. It's not the end of the world. Are you so upset to see him get married you're throwing a tantrum?"

If he is to be honest with himself, the main reason he didn't want to go was that he didn't want Zhao Yunlan to meet Zhan Yao, put two and two together and figure out that he, Bai Yutong, remained a chicken shit despite all the years that's passed and that he never took Zhao Yunlan's constant advise and nagging for him to grow a pair and ask his bestfriend out.

"It was hardly a relationship. I was more his nanny. He didn't know how to take care of himself. Forgetting to eat and always getting stomachaches." Like someone he knew all his life. It was inevitable to warm up to Zhao Yunlan despite their initial animosity akin to cats and dogs because his zero sense of self-care reminded him too much of Zhan Yao.

He's always been pathetically whipped when it comes to Zhan Yao.

"Then why are you sulking?"

"Who says I am?" Bai Yutong deflects, voice rising.

"Good god, sometimes you're such a child."

"I just... it wasn't an amenable break-up." Bai Yutong admits, voice low. Because it really wasn't. As understanding Zhao Yunlan was with being used by Bai Yutong to get over his feelings for his best friend, didn't mean he was completely okay with it. The last time they even saw each other was after a huge fight when Bai Yutong threw all Zhao Yunlan's stash of cigarettes, having had enough of his serious neglect for his health. "It's going to be awkward seeing him again. Why are you pushing of going anyway? It's not like you know the couple."

"I have an invitation." Zhan Yao says, bringing up a card looking a lot like what he received. "But it's not from Zhao Yunlan. It's the other groom, Shen Wei."

"What?" Shen Wei? He'd of course seen the names so he knows the name of Zhao Yunlan's fiance but how does Zhan Yao know him enough to get an invitation? "Wait, you know who Zhao Yunlan is getting married to?"

"He's a professor. We've met each other several times at Teacher Conferences." Zhan Yao explains with a shrug as if it's something irrelevant. "We were usually paired up to share hotel rooms for the duration of the conference. He's nice."

Why is he only hearing about this now? "Wait, why is this news to me?"

Zhan Yao frowns. "You don't have to know anyone I make friends with, Bai Yutong."

"Did you date him?" The words are out before he could stop himself.

Zhan Yao frowns, affront clear in the furrow between his eyebrows. "What kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer the question please." Bai Yutong hates the way his voice cracked just then.

The frown on Zhan Yao's forehead smooths out and he takes a seat on the closest chair available. "We were friends, but more on a professional level. He taught Bio Engineering and held quite the fascination with my ability for hypnosis and we bonded over that." He raises an eyebrow, and there goes those judging eyes again. "We didn't date." Zhan Yao says as if the notion is completely ridiculous. "Plus, he was not interested."

"But you were interested?" Bai Yutong asks accusingly, digging a deeper hole for himself. He knows he's already being too obvious and sending loud signals of his interest for Zhan Yao. He half expects that any minute now, Zhan Yao will finally catch on and their friendship will come to its inevitable end. But as per usual, everything simply goes over his head.

Zhan Yao eyerolls and replies, "No." It's absolutely no help at all, revealing not even the slightest preference he might have for a lover. If there's one thing that Bai Yutong can say with absolute certainty that he's grateful for in Zhan Yao's obliviousness, is that he acts as equally dense when it comes to everyone else. Bai Yutong has fielded off his fair share of Zhan Yao's admirers, male and female alike, acting like a jealous and possessive husband, but Zhan Yao dismissed it all as Bai Yutong having a brother complex the size of Sham Chun River.

When Zhan Yao simply shrugged and said yes to his invitation to be his plus one, Bai Yutong actually thought he may be warming up to the idea of dating him. It's unusual for him to be so easily agreeable. Zhan Yao always at least had a couple reasons at the ready when rejecting his "hare-brained" ideas. Which he admits Zhan Yao had every right to put up a token resistance since he had the tendency to drag him to places regardless if he wanted to or not.

Bai Yutong had tried to get a reaction from him when he mentioned Zhao Yunlan to be his ex, but he didn't show any emotion and simply blinked and nodded. He talked about Zhao Yunlan as if he's still hung up on the man whenever Zhan Yao was close by, but he didn't even look to be listening, so used as he was to tuning Bai Yutong out whenever he deemed fit.

He was already set on not going, but upon finding out Zhan Yao's suspicious secret friendship to this Shen Wei, he can't help the jealousy flaring up within from the very thought of them seeing each other again. What if Zhan Yao actually liked this Shen Wei? What if he thought the wedding his last chance to tell the other professor what he felt and what? Ruin the wedding?

That is not Zhan Yao at all. But Bai Yutong's brain is a treacherous beast that likes to tell him lies.

"Xiao Bai, if you don't want to go, I'm not going to force you. But if you don't move within the next five minutes I'm going to leave for the flight on my own." Zhan Yao says with a resigned sigh.

Heart jolting in its place, Bai Yutong starts putting away the files covering his desk as if the hounds of hell are directly sniffing at biting at his coattails. "It's fine. I'm going."

Being called 'nice' by Zhan Yao is already a very high compliment and Bai Yutong is burning with envy. He at least needs to see this Shen Wei that has managed to pass Zhan Yao's standards, and make certain that he gets married to his disaster of an ex-lover away from his oblivious cat.

* * *

"ACHOOO!" Zhao Yunlan just can't seem to stop fucking sneezing.

"Yunlan, are your allergies acting up again?" Shen Wei is suddenly in his personal space with the back of his hand resting blessedly cool against his forehead. Zhao Yunlan is so thankful that Dixingren biology doesn't make them susceptible to something as stupid as a head cold.

"I'm okay Xiao Wei." Zhao Yunlan assures his fiance, taking his hand and pressing his cool palm against his cheek. The sun had been blazing earlier that afternoon in the wedding location and he'd drank cold water under the sweltering heat too fast too soon. Thankfully, Shen Wei had been with Zhu Hong in the shop negotiating for the flower arrangement else his darling Xiao Wei would have directed him his Disappointed LookTM #25 coupled with a stern reprimand.

"You're running a little hot." Shen Wei tells him, the beginnings of _a look_ forming on his beautiful face. Zhao Yunlan can only he hope he doesn't look as tired and knackered as he feels.

"That's because I'm right next to you. You know I always run a little hot with you around." Zhao Yunlan cracks, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. It's such a weak attempt at deflection that the look on Shen Wei's face has fully formed into Worried LookTM #12. "I'm fine." He says instead, sobering up as he pulls Shen Wei into the space between his legs on the couch, arms circling around his waist. "It's just a head cold. I promise it'll be gone by tomorrow."

Shen Wei thankfully returns his pathetic face rubbing against his temple, patting Zhao Yunlan's fingers interlocked against his middle before he makes a move to stand up.

"Aiya, where are you going?" Zhao Yunlan asks, pouting. "Lao po, don't leave." 

"You need medicine." Shen Wei replies as he turns in his loose embrace. The pinkish hue that Zhao Yunlan sees creeping up his cheeks at the endearment makes him giddy. "Lao gong."

Ah! Xiao Wei called him hubby in reply to his wifey endearment, Zhao Yunlan is living!

Shen Wei smiles, all shy and demure like, before he kisses him on the forehead like a previously misbehaving child. Not that Zhao Yunlan minds. In fact he loves it when Shen Wei is affectionate. After all the shit they've gone through the past couple of years, all the instances they thought the other could not pull through, from the war to light energy poisoning and taking care of a deaged Ye Zun, had rid him of any sense of self-restraint when it comes to his feelings for Shen Wei. That Shen Wei has been acting just as much of a lovesick fool is just the _best thing ever._

He's not as shameless as Zhao Yunlan. No one can be as shameless as Zhao Yunlan. But Shen Wei has definitely let go of a lot of reservations as if he finally accepted it in himself that he is allowed to be happy with Zhao Yunlan after a millennia of loneliness and waiting.

Shen Wei comes back with a glass and the cold medicine that Zhao Yunlan readily swallows and washes down with the water. Shen Wei sits beside him, taking the empty glass and putting it on the low table with a quiet clunk. He reaches for Zhao Yunlan's forehead again but he catches his wrist and presses his lips against the knuckles instead before leaning brazenly against Shen Wei's chest, mouth resting against the soft skin of his neck and just sighing contentedly.

"You're exhausted." Shen Wei says, lifting one arm encircling Zhao Yunlan's shoulders to rake across the soft strands of his dark hair. Zhao Yunlan shakes his head slowly and burrows deeper into his embrace like the shameless man that he is. "You don't have to pretend for me."

"Not pretending. I'm alright. Just a little tired." He eventually admits with a huff. Ever since coming back to his body from his short stint of being the Guardian Lamp's wick, he'd felt off, like he didn't belong, especially when he'd shared the same space with Zhang Shi. He's left and is coexisting again with his father and in one body. It's just taking a while for Zhao Yunlan to get used to having opposable thumbs again and well... just being in a physical shape.

Shen Wei had told him to postpone the wedding date, but Zhao Yunlan stubbornly refused. He's not going to wait another month more before he could finally marry his beloved Xiao Wei.

"You should take a nap. I'll cook us dinner." Shen Wei suggests, fingers tenderly stroking circles across his forehead, making the idea of a nap highly tempting.

"Chicken and corn congee?" Zhao Yunlan asks, tilting his head up, already drowsy, barely stifling a yawn. Shen Wei's cooking had spoiled him. He didn't think he'd even get to have a favorite.

The radiant shine of Shen Wei's smile is already medicine on it's own. "Of course, Lao gong." Zhao Yunlan's grin lights up his face even as his eyes begin to close. He's slowly maneuvered on the couch so he's resting comfortably. "I'll wake you up when the food's ready." 

He feels the soft press of lips against his own and he slowly nods, smiling. "Okay, Lao po."

_I love you..._


End file.
